Rufus
Rufus (ルーファス, Rūfasu) is the Titan of Heaven Tail. Appearence Rufus is a slim young man of average height with very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, which reach down to his shoulders and then flow backwards with the rest of his hair. Rufus possesses deep, slanted black eyes, delicate facial features and a mildly prominent nose. Most of his upper face, aside from his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges, similar to those found in traditional Italian Commedia dell'arte and Carnival, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, which adds to his theatrical appearance. Rufus is often shown retaining a laid-back stance, resting either one or both of his arms behind his back. Rufus' outfit matches his flamboyant personality and demeanor: he's shown wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. Standing out on Rufus' chest is an extremely large, flimsy cravat tie, matching his shirt in color, which consists of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and is secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar. Covering his legs are a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. Rufus' attire is completed by a large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage, falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below Rufus' back. Abilities Rufus was very powerful, and able to moving through an entire army of the Ten-Tails' clones, while evading all of their attacks. It was also shown to possess a great amount of strength, easily able to strangle and toss away even the biggest of said replicas. Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land ((燃ユル大地ノ業, Moyuru Daichi no Gō) allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging the Ten Tails. Background Not much is known about Rufus' Past except for the fact it became acquainted with Paula Fon Fabre at some point, presumably during his training with Paul Gekko. Land of Alpha Arc =Meeting Team Angel = Years Later, Lahar was the President of the Land of Alpha. Lahar meets Paul Gekko again and his Descendant, Uryu. Rufus was a Chef of Pizza Hut. Category:Characters